Yukon Base Incident
The Yukon Base Incident was a terrorist attack on the United Nations' Yukon Base on the 21st of September, 2001. The attack was initiated by the Refugee Liberation Front, an armed group dissatisfied with the poor living conditions of refugees evacuated from frontline areas, and which aimed to give greater recognition to these people. They were backed by Allegiance and another unnamed faction in this assault, and the ferocity of their attack, as well as their extensive infiltration of the security forces stationed on the base, allowed them to gain a significant amount of control early on in the conflict. Their lack of proper training however, as well as the ingenuity of the multinational forces stationed on the base, allowed them to organize a proper counterattack. Combined with the hubris of the RLF's members, this eventually resulted in the failure of their stated goals. History RLF infiltrates Yukon Base The attack was initiated by sleeper RLF elements disguised as civilian contractors hired to deliver goods into Yukon Base to meet the hectic demand of Blue Flag, and as base mechanics, military police personnel, and pilots of the 37th Security Force Astraea, 11th Security Force Feniks, and even US security forces. Beginning from 13:45 hours on September 21st, the RLF quickly targeted the TSF hangars of the security unit and disposed of any resistance against them; sometime later, they also gained a unit of US Army F-16s for their own use, in addition to the F-16Cs of the 37th Security Force, and quickly set to adjusting them for use with the slave system. RLF elements continued their sabotage of the base by cutting power to the place on 15 00 hours and taking over the underground BETA lab of Yukon Base. Once the power was out, the other RLF elements quickly initiated their attack on the base, abandoning stealth for a full-on assault on anyone within their sight on. Lieutenant Takamura Yui, who was in contact with Lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu when the power was cut, managed to barely escape the massacre. At the same time, RLF elements led by Mariem Zarner, a.k.a. Valentine, attacked and took over the Yukon HQ Command Room, taking Soviet Lt. Colonel Budomir Rogofsky and several other UN officers hostage by 15:45, while resistance on the Soviet side of the base was handled by forces under Christopher, gaining them control of the MiG-29s of the 11th Security Force Feniks, as well as other Soviet TSFs. 2nd Lieutenants Yuuya Bridges and Tarisa Manandal, along with Lieutenant Cui Yifei, were travelling out of base when they encountered RLF forces, with Natalie Duclert amongst them. The three managed to escape, and quickly proceeded to ''Argos'' Test Flight's hangar. Yui managed to survive another RLF attack, meeting up with 2nd Lieutenant Cryska Barchenowa on the way, and both Ibrahim and Jerzy Sandek, who were in a meeting before the attack, had split up, with Ibrahim staying in Yukon HQ in order to attempt to get an SOS message out, and Jerzy notifying all Soviet forces to launch ''Idol'' Test Flight and secure 2nd Lieutenant Inia Sestina before the RLF encountered her. Now with command of a full wing of TSFs, the RLF quickly proceeded with disposing of the TSFs that they couldn't control; Resheph and Garuda Test Flights had their TSFs destroyed with explosive charges. With the MiG-29OVTs of Graf Test Flight given to the RLF, the RLF now had warfare capability on par with the multinational forces on the base, and began to assault locations throughout the base. Argos flight counterattacks Despite the chaos going on, the members of Argos managed to converge in their hangar on the west side, and together with Yifei and Cryska prepared to counterattack, easily disposing of the F-16s sent to attack them. The RLF, which was also seeking out the other test flights, now discovered that the Infinities were missing, and that Idol was escaping from their grasp. With Argos easily disposing of the F-16s attacking the hangar, Yui ordered the mechanics of the XFJ Program to abandon the hangar and destroy all sensitive information. Splitting the TSFs into two flights, the combined force decided to head to training ground A207, to the far west of the base. However, Yuuya suggested going to ''Idol'' Test Flight's hangar in the east to gather supplies, avoid direct confrontation, and more importantly for Cryska, to find Inia's location. Meeting with Jerzy, Argos set off amidst a Laser warning, which was dismissed as fake information spread by the RLF. Jerzy also suggested heading to Idol's hangar to rearm and resupply, shooting down 2nd Lieutenant Stella Bremer's suggestion of retreating to the US' nearest Anchorage Base on suspicions that the attack might be US-masterminded in order to fuel a greater goal. Meanwhile, the Infinities, out on the field in an undisclosed location, also encountered two flights of MiG-29OVTs chasing Idol Test Flight, and destroyed them before they could shoot down the Su-37UB, the last TSF of the flight. Inia, piloting the Su-37UB, did not discover their location, although she sensed the presence of the Infinities' pilots. The Infinities did not pursue, and continued attacking locations outside of Yukon. On Argos' side, Yui decided to send Stella and 2nd Lieutenant Valerio Giacosa, in Active Eagles, to Anchorage Base, leaving the other TSFs to remain fighting in Yukon. Soon after splitting, the remaining Argos members encountered the RLF's TSF forces, led by RLF agent Giselle Adjani. Despite the numbers disparity and the enemy being equipped with guided missiles'', Argos'' still engaged in combat by leaving Yuuya behind to distract the enemy in urban combat, while the others headed to Hangar B01, Idol's hangar, to re-arm and resupply. Yuuya managed to survive, meeting up with Inia and destroying many of the unmanned F-16Cs. Eventually, the RLF's pilots, and even Giselle herself, fell under the combined counterattack when the other pilots doubled back to meet up with Inia first. Giselle later used her F-16 to trick Yifei into getting close after getting shot down, and overloaded the Jump Units of her TSF in a suicide attack. The attempt failed, however, and Yifei suffered nothing more than a broken arm. Meanwhile, B-1B Lancers had launched from Anchorage on an attack route towards Yukon. They were seen by Stella and Valerio when they ventured within range of the Laser-class BETA that were released earlier, and were shot down with impunity despite their speed and numbers. The tide turns At the same time, back in Yukon Base, the RLF, led by Valentine, began seeking out Ibrahim to silence his radio transmissions. Despite Valentine's attempts to convince Ibrahim, he remained unconvinced of their goals, believing their methods to be wrong no matter the reason. Valentine and Ibrahim's conversation was cut short when Christopher interrupted Valentine with news of Giselle's death. Ibrahim escaped after a short firefight, and Valentine decided against pursuing to return to the command center in order to broadcast the terms of the RLF to everyone who was listening, as well as reveal the existence of Red Shift to all. After listening to the transmission, Argos decided to head off both the BETA attacks and engage the RLF. On Yuuya's suggestion, Argos decided to skip resupplying at B01 and head for the Soviet Union's security force patrol hangars instead, cutting down on the time needed to make detours and finding the RLF elements in Yukon Base. Even as Argos continued their resistance, Jerzy had managed to get in contact with Spetsnaz elements outside of the base, and together with the US' Delta Force quickly organized a counterattack to take back the base, beginning with the comms center. With Argos, Jerzey suggested a delaying action against the BETA in the nearby city of Lilifort by using its urban conditions, betting the city's population against the millions of lives under threat from Red Shift. The moment they set off, they were attacked by Christopher's force of unmanned MiG-29s and MiG-29OVTs, with Christopher leading in an Su-47E. While Jerzy and the Scarlet Twins split from Argos ''to engage another force, Yuuya engaged Christopher, while Yui and Tarisa dealt with his escort of MiG-29s. Their efforts allowed the anti-terrorist teams of the Spetsnaz and Delta Force to enter Yukon HQ, where they were able to break through the RLF troops easily. Valentine, still monitoring the BETA from the command room, had noted that the released BETA included those of other classes, rather than the planned releasing of only the Laser-class. She directed the RLF's teams as they fought it out against Delta Force and the Spetsnaz, and ordered her troops to remove Lt. Colonel Rogofsky when he proved too much of a nusiance. Unknown to her, however, her troops had planned to kill the officer once out of sight and hearing, and Rogofsky's life was saved by Ibrahim only in the nick of time. ''Argos, meanwhile, had engaged both the BETA and Christopher's forces, with Yuuya fighting Christopher and Yui and Tarisa engaging the BETA. Valetine, in an attempt to divert some of the TSF forces, ordered Christopher to direct some TSFs towards Lilifort, but Christopher feigned being a member of Allegiance, and cut off slaved TSF controls from all outside sources. Seeing no alternative, and realizing that the RLF was just being used as a front, Valentine decided to surrender, but was killed by sleeper Allegiance agents within her own forces. They proceeded to massacre those still alive in the command center before commiting suicide. Argos briefly met up with Jerzy and the Scarlet Twins, who decided to speed ahead to intercept the BETA at Red Shift, and were later joined by 2nd Lieutenants Leon Kuze and Sharon Heim, who had just returned from their original mission and a diverted course to intercept Laser-class. Christopher also sped off after the Scarlet Twins, leaving his troops to deal with Sharon, Leon, and Yuuya, with Tarisa and Yui chasing after the BETA. At the border, the Scarlet Twins activated Prafka, and that was when Christopher sprung his trap to bring the twins under his control using an unknown device. The attempt only succeeded in driving the Scarlet Twins berserk, whereupon they took remote control of the Su-47E, killed Christopher, and began to head towards Yuuya, all while destroying the BETA in their path. Cleanup With the remaining interception of Laser-class handled by Lieutenant Keith Blazer and 2nd Lieutenant Guylos McCloud, and joined by Stella and Valerio, Yuuya decided to chase after the BETA that were still heading towards Red Shift to link up with Tarisa and Yui. There, he encountered the Su-47E, which had met up with Yui, and attacked and destroyed Tarisa in the XFJ-01b. Effortlessly fending off Yui and severely damaging her Type-00F, the Scarlet Twins, now in the Su-47E, engaged Yuuya in combat. Jerzy, chasing from behind, manages to convince Yuuya to fight them, on the basis that the twins were under American combat hypnosis. Yuuya eventually managed to bring the twins under control when he disposed of the Shiranui Second's weapons and took their attack head on, with Inia regaining her consciousness in time. As their fight finished, additional B-1B Lancers arrived to wipe out the remaining BETA, ending the Red Shift crisis. Aftermath The attack on Yukon Base, while a large-scale event of senseless slaughter, with 2,313 confirmed dead and another 1,400 missing, was prevented from becoming an all-out disaster thanks to the BETA being stopped before reaching Red Shift. Its revelation also resulted in the US and Soviet Union being targetted by requests for a UN investigation, backed by the African Union, Australia and New Zealand. Those responsible for the attack, however, were either dead at its conclusion, or remained unknown, and therefore could not be brought to justice. Due to the Yukon Base Incident, the scheduled Blue Flag exercise was put on hold indefinitely. While the United States were the ones who dealt the finishing blow to the incident, the fact that the Infinities were not present during the attack, as well as their actions in classified locations east of Yukon Base, hint that the US might not have been caught off-guard as much as the other nations. However, few, if any at all outside of the Infinities and US command, know about this incident. The damages incurred by Argos in combat was enough to have its backers consider shutting down the XFJ Program, with Yui being recalled by the Empire of Japan to provide eyewitness accounts of the entire incident. Yui, however, resolved keeping the project open. On the Soviet side, Inia, who had been comatose after the incident, was placed in stasis. Jerzy's plan to have Yui assasinated as part of his master-plan was stopped upon news of her recall to Japan. Trivia *In the novelized version of Total Eclipse, Christopher leads a force of MiG-29OVTs, with him piloting one as well. *Similarly, in the novelization, Yui was actually shot in the end, although it was not revealed on whom's orders. Category:Total Eclipse Category:Conflict